


By any other name // Как ни назови

by Fureur



Series: Thorns // Шипы [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M, POV Derek, Scott and Derek don't get along, Valentine's Day
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-28 23:57:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3874774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fureur/pseuds/Fureur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дереку осточертело то, как опускаются уголки губ Стайлза, когда он проходит мимо огромных, переливающихся красным витрин Wal-Mart, или видит рекламу украшений, посвященную Дню святого Валентина, или слушает, как Скотт в очередной раз разглагольствует о том, насколько романтично и невероятно его ухаживание за Эллисон, – будто он знает, что вообще не получит ничего особенного, потому что Дерек – гребанный гринч. </p><p>или история, в которой Дерек наконец набирается мужества, чтобы организовать для Стайлза День святого Валентина, которого он заслуживает.</p>
            </blockquote>





	By any other name // Как ни назови

**Author's Note:**

> Важное предупреждение от автора: это самый флаффный флафф, который я писала за всю свою жизнь, черт возьми, это как головой вперед окунуться в гигантский чан розовой сладкой ваты и в нем искупаться – вот о каком уровне флаффа мы тут говорим.  
> Важное предупреждение от переводчика: хотя вся серия в целом писалась ко Дню святого Валентина, именно в этой части действие происходит в сам праздник. Если вы не любите День святого Валентина, пожалуйста, воздержитесь от злопыхательных комментариев.
> 
> Этот фик – вторая часть серии, которая МОЖЕТ читаться отдельно, но лучше все-таки начинать с первой части. :)
> 
> Название фика, как я полагаю, имеет отношение к знаменитой цитате из трагедии «Ромео и Джульетта» — «A rose by any other name would smell as sweet», что дословно переводится как «Роза, как ее не назови, будет пахнуть так же сладко».

У Дерека такое чувство, что, судя по всему, вся эта тема с розами была его максимумом, да и, если честно, это гребанная идея принадлежала Лоре.

Если же быть чуть-чуть более справедливым к себе, то это у него появилась идея сделать для Стайлза _что-то_ ,  что не было бы каким-то бездумным, бессмысленным подарком; Лора просто предложила розы, и Дерек не смог придумать ничего лучше, так что согласился на это. И так случилось, что это сработало. Чистая удача, думает Дерек.

С тех пор у него не было ни одной гребанной идеи, что _приятного_ сделать для Стайлза. Покупать ему еще розы уже чересчур, и дорогой подарок Стайлз оценит навряд ли, и в теле Дерека нет ни одной креативной жилки, чтобы сделать Стайлзу что-то своими руками.

И приближается День святого Валентина. Дерек пиздецки ненавидит этот треклятый праздник каждой клеточкой своего тела, и он был бы счастлив вручить Стайлзу шоколадку Hershey's и быть свободным; он, наверное, остался бы дома, чтобы избежать розово-красного кошмара, ожидающего его в этих дьявольских коридорах.

Проблема в том, что Стайлз постоянно поднимает эту тему. То, как он все время вворачивает эту хрень, думая, что делает это очень незаметно, на самом деле больше похоже на лунную походку перед неоновым знаком «Я ХОЧУ ЧТО-ТО ОСОБЕННОЕ НА ДЕНЬ СВЯТОГО ВАЛЕНТИНА!», светящим на Дерека огромными оранжевыми буквами. 

«Знаешь, Скотт запланировал что-то очень крутое для Эллисон на День святого Валентина, — сказал он однажды, прислонившись к шкафчику около Дерека, притворяясь заинтересованным чем-то на противоположной стене. —  Типа, целое событие. Разве не офигенно?

«Мой отец раньше вставал супер рано на каждый Валентинов День и меня из постели вытаскивал, чтобы приготовить маме огромный завтрак, — рассказал он в другой раз по пути домой, сквозь скрип тормозов джипа. — Здорово, правда?

«Я думаю День святого Валентина милый. В смысле, я понимаю, ты думаешь, это глупо и все такое, но…» — он пожал плечами, уставившись на свою лазанью, когда одним пятничным вечером во время обеда его отец вышел из комнаты, и больше ничего добавил, и Дерек не знал, что сказать или сделать, кроме как засунуть весь свой кусок лазании себе в рот, чтобы обеспечить себе причину не отвечать.

Стайлз достаточно проницательный, чтобы понять, что Дерек считает этот праздник дерьмом (хотя это не трудно – Дерек считает большую часть вещей, кроме Стайлза, полным дерьмом), но мысль о том, что Стайлз ходит и расстраивается, потому что знает, что Дереку не нравится Валентинов день, ему поперек горла. Может, он не очень хорош в планировании больших, тщательно продуманных романтических жестов, и, может, он не смог бы готовить даже ради спасения собственной жизни после зомби-апокалипсиса, как одном из любимых фильмов Стайлза, но он должен, блядь, сделать хоть что-то, и это что-то должно быть в двадцать раз круче всего, что он сделал за всю свою жизнь, потому что…

Потому что ему пиздецки осточертело то, как опускаются уголки губ Стайлза, когда он проходит мимо огромных, переливающихся красным витрин Wal-Mart, или видит посвященную Валентинову дню рекламу украшений, или слушает, как Скотт в очередной раз разглагольствует о том, насколько романтично и удивительно его ухаживание за Эллисон – как будто он знает, что вообще не получит ничего особенного, потому что Дерек– гребанный гринч. Иногда Дерек уверен, что Стайлз тоже думает о том, что Дерек достиг своего предела в период ухаживания, и теперь все будет только идти по наклонной; словно они пара уже лет сорок.

У него всегда появляется это выражение лица, стоит Дереку сказать что-то негативное, или когда у него отрицательное отношение к чему-то – словно он совсем не удивлен, и ему все-таки следовало стать парой МакКолла.

И хотя он _знает_ , что Стайлз _никогда_ не подумал бы ничего такого даже на долю секунды, что пары не говорят _«мда, лучше б я выбрал кого-то другого»_ , эта мысль все равно заставляет в нем вскипать кровь.

Так что, нет. Он на самом деле не такой романтик, как казалось в ту первую неделю. Он просто умеет принимать советы Лоры и делать, что ему сказано.

Но в этот раз все должно быть по другому. Это должно быть от _него_.

Каждый вечер, вернувшись из дома Стайлза, он сидит за своим столом с карандашом в руках, глядя на лист бумаги так сурово и так сосредоточенно, что можно подумать, он пытается обезвредить бомбу или перевести текст с Розеттского камня. Будто Стайлз для него такая охуительная загадка, будто он не знает его вовсе. Пока что единственное, что он написал, это: Стайлз любит сладости, Стайлз любит секс, Стайлз любит Звездные Войны.

Какую, ради всего, блядь, святого, херню, он должен придумать, основываясь на этом? Слизать шоколад с тела Стайлза, с включенными на заднем плане Звездными Войнами? Боже.

Конечно, он многое знает о Стайлзе: он знает его любимую еду, его любимые фильмы, шоу и видео-игры, знает, что вызывает в нем отклик, и что заставляет его сердце биться чаще, и о чем он думает по вечерам, и знает, как успокоить его при панической атаке, но вот День святого Валентина устраивает в его мозгу короткое замыкание. Словно он просто не может, блядь, вообразить ничего романтичного, даже на мгновение. Даже для Стайлза.

Из-за этого он чувствует себя дерьмовой парой и еще более дерьмовым человеком, потому что он не может просто быть таким же бесхитростным, как Скотт. 

«Может он, блядь, все таки _должен был_ стать парой МакКолла» — тихо шипит он, скомкивая бумагу и со всей силы швыряя ее в шкаф.

Вообще-то, думает он. _Вообще-то._

Это может быть не такой уж плохой идеей. Не часть о парах, святой боже, но часть о МакКолле. МакКолл простофиля, все мысли которого переполнены слащавой поэзией и гребанными искрящимися блестками. МакКолл, который вырос со Стайлзом и знает даже больше, чем Дерек; знает то, что Стайлз еще не подумал рассказать Дереку.

Знает, что Стайлз говорит о Дереке, когда его нет рядом: вещи, типа _«Я очень хочу, чтобы Дерек сделал на Валентинов день что-то неописуемое»._

Вот он, гребанный ответ, прямо здесь.

Загнать МакКолла в угол, когда ни он, ни Дерек не трутся около Стайлза, оказывается довольно сложно, потому что, очевидно, Стайлз все время либо с одним из них, либо с обоими. Но в конце концов за два чертовых дня до Дня святого Валентина он умудряется застать Скотта дома одного, пока его мать в больнице, а сам парень просто сидит на диване и ест мороженое прямо из коробки.

Когда Дерек объясняет ему, в чем дело, он поднимает брови, одаривает Дерека самодовольной улыбкой и говорит, пока мороженое течет по его подбородку:

—  Так ты пришел к специалисту.

—  Я пришел к лучшему другу Стайлза за советом.

—  Ты пришел ради моих профессиональных знаний.

Дерек секунду представляет, как хватает Скотта за шевелюру и окунает его лицом в мороженое, но быстро подавляет этот порыв; на данный момент у него есть более важные дела, чем выбивать дерьмо из МакКолла.

—  Слушай, мне просто нужна какая-нибудь подсказка. Тебе даже не обязательно говорить прямо, если ты думаешь, что это подорвет доверие Стайлза, но просто… дай мне _что угодно_ , что сможет помочь понять направление мыслей или желаний Стайлза. И _не_ говори, что он любит тор…

— Он любит торты.

 _Это лучший друг твоей пары. Будет не очень хорошо, если ты свернешь ему шею и закопаешь его в неглубокой могилке, где никто никогда не сможет его найти._ Дерек сжимает переносицу, в уме считает до пяти и делает глубокий выдох.

—  Что _еще_. Скотт.

У Скотта это ебучее выражение лица: выражение, которое, учитывая количество его родных и двоюродных братьев и сестер, Дерек опознал бы где угодно как выражение _«Я знаю что-то, чего ты не знаешь»._

Его терпение на исходе. Его, _блядь_ , почти не осталось.

—  Знаешь, —  Скотт откидывается на диван, намеренно естественно, намеренно _раздражающе_ , и вздыхает, — мы со Стайлзом лучшие друзья уже почти десять лет. Вы с ним пара только несколько месяцев.

—  Я знаю это, —  шипит Дерек. — Поэтому я _здесь_.

—  Ты здесь не потому, что думаешь, что не знаешь Стайлза так же хорошо, как я, Дерек, —  Скотт пожимает плечами и зачерпывает новую порцию мороженого, ничего больше не говоря, словно он просто ждет, пока Дерек поймет, на что он намекает.

Конечно, Дерек _прекрасно_ понимает, на что Скотт намекает. Дерек знает Стайлза, как свои пять пальцев: даже Скотту пришлось признать, что связь между парой сильнее, чем связь между Скоттом и Стайлзом, как мало бы они ни были вместе.

Дерек здесь не поэтому. Совсем не поэтому.

Дерек прямо сейчас стоит здесь, потому что он колоссально провалился как альфа и не может как следует обеспечить свою чертову омегу, так что ему приходится пресмыкаться перед другим альфой, чтобы тот помог ему правильно сделать его работу.

Скотт может быть слишком добрым, чтобы сказать это вслух, но он не слишком добрый, чтобы сидеть и наслаждаться знанием того, что Дерек тоже это знает. В конце концов Дерек не всегда обращался с парнем так хорошо, как мог; он мил с ним перед Стайлзом (он до сих пор не перегнулся через обеденный стол и не удушил его, засунув куриный наггетс ему в глотку, каким бы живым ни было его воображение), но в ту же секунду, как Стайлз оказывается вне пределов слышимости…

Ну. Не будем вдаваться в детали. (Возможно, был случай, когда Дерек протянул руку к подносу Скотта, расплющил его брауни меж пальцев и швырнул остатки прямо ему в лицо.) (Может, был еще один раз, когда Дерек выхватил у Скотта из рук учебник по истории и стукнул его им по голове.) (И _может быть_ , Дерек однажды поднял его и головой вперед засунул его в мусорный бак, полный яичных скорлупок после занятия по домоводству, и оставил бессмысленно трясти ногами в воздухе под хохот команды по лакроссу. Может быть.)

Просто этого парень бесит его. Абсолютно _нахер выбешивает_. Его бесит, когда Стайлз спрашивает, может ли Скотт присоединиться, потому что, конечно же, Дерек не может сказать нет, но потом он просто наблюдает шоу Скотта и Стайлза весь чертов вечер. Скотт и Стайлз выразительно ругаются по поводу того, лучше ли жаренная картошка в Burger King чем в McDonald's, Скотт и Стайлз то и дело обмениваются своими шуточками, Скотт и Стайлз знают все слова песни и во все горло орут их в машине, пока Дерек просто сидит в сторонке как дурацкое третье колесо.

Так что, да. Иногда Дерек вымещает свое расстройство на МакКолле, потому что он заставляет Дерека чувствовать так, будто он не _понимает_ Стайлза так, как Скотт. Это очень унизительное чувство, и он знает, что скажи он Стайлзу о том, что чувствует, то Стайлз немедленно попытался бы сделать так, чтобы Дерек чувствовал себя более вовлеченным, но в этом и состоит гребанная проблема. Дерек не говорит о своих чувствах. Никогда. Вместо этого он в коридоре выбивает книги из рук МакКолла.

По крайней мере Скотт был достаточно скромным, чтобы ни разу не сказать Стайлзу ни об одном из этих случаев. Дерек всегда думал, это потому что он просто бесхребетный.

Каким наивным он был. Каким пиздецки глупым.

Скотт, блядь, вел счет всего причиненного ему ущерба, а теперь хочет нажиться на его невъебенной проклятой расплате.

Несколько секунд они просто пялятся друг на друга. Скотт с полным ртом мороженого, Дерек с перекрещенными на груди руками.

—  Мне нужно напомнить тебе, что единственная причина, по которой на этот День святого Валентина между тобой и Эллисон Арджент вообще будет романтика, – это _я_?

Дерек разрешил Стайлзу привести Скотта на ежемесячный обед Арджентов/Хейлов, на котором суровые взгляды Стайлза вынудили Дерека неловко подойти к Эллисон и сказать: «Ты уже знакома с лучшим другом Стайлза Скоттом, он реально смешной».

Скотт не смешной. Может, смешно _выглядящий_.

Эллисон бы с ним не согласилась: они проговорили весь вечер, Эллисон смеялась над его ужасными шутками и позволила ему наполнить ее тарелку, и теперь они встречаются. И все благодаря Дереку. И что он с этого получил?

Ну. Технически, он получил благодарственный минет от Стайлза. 

Но суть не в этом.

—  Мне нужно напомнить _тебе_ , что я неделю вытаскивал яичную скорлупу из волос?

Дерек свирепо смотрит на Скотта. Скотт свирепо смотрит в ответ. Тупик.

—  Хочешь сказать, ты не собираешься мне помогать?

Скотт еще немного зыркает на Дерека, все больше и больше щурясь.

—  Ты правда думаешь, что я допустил бы, чтобы у Стайлза был дерьмовый Валентинов день, только потому что мы с тобой не ладим?

—  Типа все мои идеи для Дня святого Валентина _дерьмовые_?

—  У тебя! Нет! _Никаких_ идей!

Дерек проводит рукой по лицу и рычит; почему Стайлз не мог стать лучшими друзьями с кем-то менее раздражающим?

—  Ладно. Прекрасно. У меня нет идей. А у тебя они есть? Или ты просто для прикола водишь меня за нос?

Другой альфа наконец ставит пустую коробку от мороженого на кофейный столик, облизывает свои пальцы и кивает.

—  Я точно знаю, что делать.

Дерек с надеждой ждет, расширив глаза и рукой показывая Скотту продолжать.

Скотт смотрит Дереку прямо в глаза и говорит:

— Сделай то, что первое пришло тебе в голову.

Дерек так близок к тому, чтобы броситься через всю комнату, чтобы оторвать голову Скотта от его гребанной шеи за то, что он предлагает что-то настолько абсолютно идиотское, что-то настолько невероятно бесполезное, что Дерек мог бы вообще не приходить.

—  Ты _издеваешься_ надо мной.

— Ты не понимаешь сути Дня святого Валентина, баран, —  Скотт встает и идет на кухню, выбрасывать пустую коробку, и Дерек просто смотрит ему вслед. — Суть не в деньгах, или подарке, или в том, что ты в итоге решишь делать, — коробка оказывается в мусоре, и Скотт оглядывается, чтобы строго взглянуть на Дерека. —  Суть в том, чтобы ты сам на самом деле это придумал: он поймет, что это моя идея, или идея Лоры, и ты знаешь об этом. Но если ты сам приложишь усилия и действительно попытаешься, и он увидит, тогда это – самое главное.

Дерек… думает, что Скотт на самом деле может быть прав.

Стайлз получил от альф больше подарков, чем кто-либо может сосчитать или даже приблизительно прикинуть; ему швыряли деньги, подарки практически сыпались ему на голову, еда, сладости, плюшевые зверюшки и шарики оказывались у него прежде, чем кто-то удосуживался спросить, хочет ли он их вообще. Ничто из этого теперь его не впечатлит. Как бы Дерек ни пытался подогнать это под тему Дня святого Валентина, каким бы красным и розовым все это ни было… Стайлз просто фальшиво улыбнется и скажет ему короткое, напряженное « _спасибо_ », как всегда говорил всем альфам, когда был еще не заклеймен.

Он помнит все разы, когда останавливался около своего шкафчика и смотрел, как всякие уебаны отдают Стайлзу какие-то идиотские подарки, которые – Дерек _знал_ – Стайлзу даже не нравились; помнит напряженную линию плеч Стайлза, как в ту же секунду, как очередной альфа оказывался все поля зрения, он хмурился и крутил подарок в руках почти с отвращением. Дерек столько раз оставлял вмятины на своем шкафчике, сжав дверцу слишком сильно, глядя как это все происходит, что попал на отработку.

Именно это зрелище в итоге сломило Дерека. К черту, решил он; если МакКолл решил, блядь, расслабиться на этот счет, тогда Дерек вмешается и сделает эту херню _правильно_. Так, как мама учила его обращаться с омегами: с уважением и добротой. Ни один другой альфа в школе не имел ни малейшего понятия, что значит на самом деле _ухаживать_ за омегой, для них это все примитивно, несерьезно и грубо.

До первой течки Стайлза, Дерека, честно говоря, Стайлз слишком раздражал, чтобы возиться с ним: его раздражало, как он укладывал волосы, как скрипел его джип, когда он давил по тормозам, влетая на свое парковочное место лишь в шести машинах от Дерека, ненавидел этот самый джип в принципе, ужасался тому, как Стайлз все время мельтешил своими руками, и просто… хотел _врезать ему._

 _После_ первой течки Стайлза, то, как почти иррационально Дерек столько лет ненавидел его, обрело смысл. Совсем как все время говорила ему мать: до течки чувства выражаются немного более странно, чем можно было ожидать. Первый поток запаха ударил его через весь коридор, и Дерек просто замер на месте, посреди разговора с друзьями. Ему даже не нужно было искать его, или проверять, чтобы убедиться. Он просто знал, что это был Стайлз.

И, кроме того, он знал, что у него не было шансов, тогда, на самом деле его получить.

Дерек осознает свои сильные и слабые стороны лучше, чем думают люди. Дерек знает, что он не дружелюбный, или любезный, или даже приятный, вообще. Он фактически выбивает дерьмо из лучшего друга своей пары, ради всего, блядь, святого – он не милый или хороший человек. Он не смешной, не интересный, не умный, и с ним не весело проводить время.

Но вот Стайлз. Стайлз обладает всеми этими качествами, и даже больше.

Стайлз, в общем-то, _все_. И Дерек чувствовал (чувствует) себя ничем. Так что он держал дистанцию так долго, как мог. Смотрел, как все остальные дарят ему подарок за подарком, размышляя, будет ли _этот_ тем, что он выберет, или, может, _тот_ , или _тот_.

Но он так и не выбрал ни одного из них. Он выбрал Дерека. 

Из всех, кого он мог выбрать, включая МакКолла, он выбрал тупого _Дерека_.

Так что, как Дерек знает Стайлза, так и сам Стайлз знает Дерека. Он знает и прекрасно осознает свой выбор. Стайлз знает, что Дерек простой, и сдержанный, и осмотрительный. Если бы он хотел День святого Валентина в стиле МакКолла, он бы стал парой МакКолла.

—  Окей.., —  медленно решает Дерек, — но моя идея была просто… ужин? Дома?

—  Это отлично! —  преисполнено энтузиазма кричит Скотт, и Дерек скулит из-за громкости.

—  Но я не готовлю, —  и он ни за что нахрен не станет звать родителей или кого-то из сестер, чтобы ему помочь: они все только посмеются над ним и скажут что его маленький омега крутит им, как хочет (они будут правы, конечно, но им не нужно этого знать).

Скотт цыкает и закатывает глаза, словно из них двоих Дерек тупоголовый.

— Тебе не нужно _на самом деле_ готовить, Дерек. Ты никогда об этом не думал? Доставка!

Дерек на самом деле не подумал об этом, но сейчас это кажется таким очевидным, что он хочет стукнуть себя за то, что не додумался до этого раньше. Доставка. Любимая вещь Стайлза на планете, помимо Звездных Войн, это _еда на вынос_. Он ест ее прямо из контейнеров, иногда даже без вилки, и приводит все и всех вокруг в ужасный беспорядок. Шериф не считает это даже примерно настолько же очаровательным, насколько считает Дерек.

—  Слушай, —  Скотт хватает Дерека за плечи, и ему приходится сопротивляться желанию отпихнуть его руки и дать мальчишке по роже, —  я пиздец тебя ненавижу.

— _Я_ пиздец тебя ненавижу…

—  Но Стайлз, по какой-то причине, не ненавидит. Это значит, что что бы я ни думал, это моя работа, как лучшего друга, – убедиться, что ты не примешь никаких идиотских решений, которые в итоге ранят его, —  Дерек сжимает челюсть. Как будто он когда-либо, в какой угодно тупой альтернативной вселенной, сделал бы _хоть что-то_ , чтобы намеренно ранить Стайлза. — Воспользуйся моим советом, козлина.

***

Дерек пользуется советом Скотта.

За день до Дня святого Валентина, когда Стайлз подвозит его к дому, как делал уже биллион раз, Дерек останавливается, прежде чем вылезти из машины.

—  Так…, —  начинает он. Стайлз поднимает брови и ждет. —  Завтра.

Стайлз тут же всем телом поворачивается к Дереку, насколько может с пристегнутым ремнем безопасности, и по его лицу медленно расползается улыбка. Дерек знает, что он переживал, – дулся, на самом деле будет более подходящим определением того, что Стайлз делал, если судить по тому, что он едва ли сказал Дереку больше двух слов во время обеда и поездки из школы.

—  Если… ты хочешь… я тут…, —  он сжимает глаза, говоря себе перестать быть ебучим идиотом, и выдыхает. — Ты хочешь прийти ко мне домой?

Его пара кивает, с энтузиазмом, и лыбится от уха до уха.

— Во сколько?

—  Семь?

— Ага, окей! Что будем делать?

Дерек скрипит зубами, поднимает глаза к потолку и говорит, как в дерьмовой романтической комедии:

—  Это… _сюрприз_ , или типа того.

Стайлзу, похоже, нравится, как это звучит, и теперь Дерек понимает, что сделал это и пиздецки вляпался. Он дал своей паре причину ожидать чего-то крутого, и теперь он должен обеспечить ему не абсолютно дерьмовое времяпрепровождение, без помощи сестер или Скотта.

Если все кончится плохо, он просто обвинит во всем МакКолла.

Он едет в Wal Mart, проводит десять минут сидя в своей машине на парковке и проводя руками по лицу снова и снова, прежде чем вылезти и так сильно хлопнуть дверцей, что металл слегка гнется. Стараясь не выглядеть так, будто это вызывает настоящую боль у него в груди, он заходит в первый отдел с мусором, связанным с Днем святого Валентина, медленным, осторожным шагом.

Ебаный ад. Все такое красное, что его глаза почти горят, и кому нахрен мог бы понадобиться набор из двух кружек с коронами короля и королевы? Кто нахрен стал бы _платить деньги_ за это? Очевидно, многие, учитывая, что на полке осталось только две пары. Дерек зло смотрит на них чрезмерное количество времени, наконец принимая мудрое решение отвести взгляд прежде чем он так разозлится, что возьмет их и долбанет об пол. Это было бы не очень романтичным началом Дня святого Валентина, если бы Дерека отвели в служебное помещение, и шериф приехал и обнаружил пару своего сына прикованным наручниками с аконитом к радиатору за то, что он как засранец ломает вещи, за которые еще даже не заплатил.

Он сканирует остальные полки, думая _«пошло, клише, омерзительно, безвкусно, пиздецки ужасно, безвкусно, пошло, жалко»_ практически обо всем, что видит. Искусственные розы с привязанными ленточками изображениями членов группы One Direction, розовые пушистые подушки в форме сердца, керамические коты, держащие в лапах цветы – это так ужасно, что Дереку нужна секундочка, чтобы сесть посреди всех этих полок и немножко гневно подремать.

Никто в здравом уме не может хотеть ничего из этого дерьма. Все остальные, счастливо сметающие эту херню с полок, должны были пострадать от какой-то жестокой формы лоботомии, чтобы настолько спокойно реагировать на эти ебучие злодеяния.

Тем не менее. Он пришел сюда не без гребанных причин. Он возненавидит себя в десять раз сильнее, если уйдет ни с чем, чем если он просто облажается с выбором.

Так что он пытается найти самые менее ужасные вещи, натыкается на гирлянду – из сердечек, соединенных друг с другом и выглядящих так, словно они сделаны десятилеткой на уроке рисования – вздыхает через нос и бросает пару упаковок в корзину. Потом он берет коробку световой гирлянды – это, типа, романтично, или как-то так, да? В фильмах, которые смотрят его сестры, всегда есть сцена, где весь свет идет только от световой гирлянды, и от этого появляется такая, как бы… ебаный ад. _Атмосфера_? Дерек вообще не в курсе.

Он берет немного конфет Hershey's “поцелуи”, пол дюжины роз, связанных ленточкой, а затем идет даже дальше, останавливаясь в отделе открыток.

Первая открытка в форме кофейной кружки; когда он открывает ее, там оказывается надпись _«Ты мне очень по вкусу!»_ красными завихренными буквами на розовом фоне. Дерек едва не разрывает ее на куски.

На одной открытке изображено мультяшное масло, улыбающееся ему и говорящее что-то о транс-жирах, чего Дерек вообще нахер не понимает, на другой – пара чертовых груш, хитро глядящих на него, говоря « _Мы те еще груши» (_ прим.переводчика: игра слов. В английском языке «груша» и «пара» звучат похоже. Т.е. имеется в виду «Мы хорошая пара»)и Дерек… Дерек, блядь, должен уйти. Это абсолютно последняя капля. Фруктовый каламбур? Нет.

Он едет домой и проскальзывает во входную дверь, надеясь, что никто не увидит его прежде, чем он прошмыгнет наверх, чтобы спрятать всю эту херню. К несчастью, Лора и Кора валяются на диване в гостиной напротив фойе, лопая яблоки с арахисовым маслом, и они поворачивают головы, чтобы взглянуть на него – и какой невъебенный у него вид. С пакетами Wal-Mart, наполненными конфетами, и красным, и розовым, с торчащим огромным рулоном красной оберточной бумаги, с букетом роз в руках, и его щеки становятся такими же красными, как их лепестки.

Они беззастенчиво на него пялятся. У Лоры отвисла челюсть, а Кора смотрит с прищуром, будто у него вторая голова выросла, и Дерек рычит:

— _Что_?

—  Ничего! — Лора невинно поднимает брови и трясет головой, пока Кора рядом с ней начинает гоготать, откинув голову назад, давая Дереку отличный вид на пережеванное яблоко у нее во рту.

***

В понедельник утром он проводит несколько часов, пытаясь привести все в порядок: он как следует убирается, приводит в порядок книжную полку и шкаф, нормально заправляет кровать, подметает, пылесосит, моет полы, и просит Лору одолжить ему ее ароматизатор Scentsy. Обычно Дерек с презрением относится к этой штуке, потому что запах такой нереально сильный, особенно для альф, что ему хочется блевануть каждый раз, когда его сестры оставляют дверь в их спальню открытой; но у Лоры целая туча пакетиков с воском с названиями типа _«Романтическое Путешествие»_ или _«Приморские Поцелуи»,_ и он знает, что Стайлзу нравятся приятно пахнущие штуки – к тому же, у омег чувства не так обострены, как у альф. Ему это понравится.

Лора держит коробку со своей коллекцией с лицом _слишком_ спокойным и _слишком_ невозмутимым, словно она всеми силами сражается со смехом, но по крайней мере она более сдержанная, чем Кора. Дерек роется в пакетиках и находит один, с названием _«Шелковые Простыни»._ Ебаный ты ж боже. Кто _выдумывает_ это дерьмо?

—  Хороший выбор, —  говорит Лора, когда он его вытаскивает, и ее голос срывается совсем-совсем немного, ломаясь на едва сдержанном смешке. —  Я рада, что твоя комната звуконепроницаемая.

—  За… заткнись _нахрен_.

По большей части, к нему никто не суется. Скорее всего, все понимают, что если они хотя бы бросят взгляд в его комнату и увидят, что он делает, то ни слова не говоря, прежде чем они успеют просто моргнуть, он к херам распсихуется и нападет. Он достает чертовы гирлянды и идиотские лампочки, проводит почти два часа пытаясь решить, как их лучше приладить (у него нет таланта к, типа, декорированию, вообще: все его стены обычно голые), а потом просто стоит и, хмурясь, осматривает свою работу.

Это выглядит так охуительно по идиотски. Он трет лицо рукой, фантазирует о том, чтобы перенестись назад во времени и убить того, кто изобрел этот вид пыток, и затем принимает свою судьбу.

Плюхнувшись посреди комнаты, он оборачивает свой маленький подарок, а потом принимается за то, что он оставил напоследок, потому что знал, что это будет абсолютно худшей частью всего этого. То, в чем он будет _отвратителен_ , то, что вызовет у него _наибольшие_ проблемы.

Проклятая открытка.

Он выбрал ту, которая, как он подумал, понравится Стайлзу – хотя Дереку сложно осмыслить, что кому-то вообще могут нравиться какие угодно открытки. На ней написано какое-то любовное дерьмо, и что-то еще более жуткое внутри, и он, блядь, знает, что просто написать «С любовью, Дерек» будет не достаточно. Так что он должен произвести на свет свое собственное любовное дерьмо, и он просто не может представить себе ничего хуже, чем необходимость быть… _эмоциональным_.

Но отдать Стайлзу долбанную пустую открытку – не вариант.

Но опять же, как он уже говорил, Стайлз знает Дерека. Может, Стайлза несказанно впечатлит, если его альфа на самом деле сядет и потратит время за написанием какой-то романтической чепухи о ебанной луне и звездах или каком-то таком дерьме, просто потому что Дерек смог это сделать. Но это не обязательно скажет о том, _какие_ их отношения на самом деле. Дерек и Стайлз не луна и звезды или еще какая метафора, вырванная из какого-то слюнявого телешоу; они гораздо больше, чем этот мусор.

Это выше слов, решает Дерек через пол часа раздумий. То, что есть у Дерека со Стайлзом, это за пределами всего, что он мог вообразить, за пределами любых слов, которыми он мог бы попытаться это описать. Таких слов не существует. Их просто нет.

Так что именно это он и пишет. Просто и кратко, совсем как сам Дерек.

 

После этого, ему осталось только заказать еду и одеться; до прихода Стайлза еще сорок пять минут, и Дерек официально достиг стадии _панической проверки_ : он прилаживает скатерть на комод, который он превратил в стол, передвигает мебель, пытается решить, оставить ли подарок с открыткой на последок или вручить сразу.

Его дверь приоткрыта, так что он может услышать несомненный звук джипа, скрежещущего и стучащего на пути к его дому.

Дерек замирает, только что разогнувшись после того, как втыкал световую гирлянду в розетку, и чувствует, что сейчас нахрен отбросит коньки. У него никогда прежде не было этого чувства: гребанный переполняющий _ужас_ , смешанный с предвкушением, и возбуждением, и тревогой, и сотней других эмоций, которым Дерек не знает названий, потому что никогда не _чувствовал_ их прежде – пока джип останавливается, со скрипом захлопывается дверь, пока Стайлз скачет по ступенькам и стучит в парадную дверь.

 

Он мог бы выпрыгнуть в окно – он смотрит на него и представляет, как выбивает своим телом стекло и сбегает в… _нет_. Он, блядь, соберется духом, и Стайлз будет так _рад_ , и он _сделает_ это.

Его мама открывает дверь, приветствует Стайлза объятием и поглаживанием по голове, а затем происходят приветствия со всей семьей: _«Эй, Стайлз»_ , и _«как дела, Стилински»,_ и _«Ты собираешься чинить тормоза, а то я могу отогнать твой джип в мой магазин и сам на них взглянуть»_ , и Дерек хочет выскочить из комнаты и поколотить отца за то, что он заставляет его сидеть в спальне с этими ужасными чувствами и ждать, пока Стайлз поспешит наверх. Стайлз принимает предложение о бесплатной починке тормозов, уточняет, что Дерек в своей комнате, и начинает взбираться по лестнице. Дерек впадает в еще большую панику, чем раньше, стоя посреди своей комнаты, чувствуя потребность что-то сделать. Ему просто нужно, блядь, сделать _хоть что-то_ , или он просто откусит себе язык от того, как охуенно он психует, и он просто… просто…

…кулаком пробивает в стене дыру.

Он вынимает руку, стряхивает с нее пыль от стены и трясет ею в воздухе, чтобы она скорее исцелилась уже, игнорируя капающую кровь; Стайлз уже в двадцати шагах от того, чтобы зайти в комнату и увидеть зияющую дыру, мистическим образом появившуюся в стене.

В панике, он хватает оберточную бумагу, вырезает из нее квадрат и неаккуратно прилепляет его над дырой трясущимися пальцами, в тот самый момент, как Стайлз стучит в дверь его спальни.

Дерек отбрасывает оберточную бумагу, об плед вытирает кровь на руке, едва не падает, спеша к двери, и вдруг они со Стайлзом стоят и пялятся друг на друга.

— Я только что слышал…

—  Неа, —  перебивает Дерек, активно мотая головой. Стайлз, позабавленный, наклоняет голову, как будто знает, что случилось.

— Ты, —  он тыкает на Дерека, —  хорошо одет.

Дерек оглядывает себя, словно он, блядь, забыл, что потратил час на выбор одежды, – темно-коричневая футболка и джинсы– и снова поднимает взгляд.

—  Я еще и душ принял.

На Стайлзе красно-белая клетчатая рубашка на белой футболке и светлые джинсы, его волосы тщательно уложены гелем, вместо обычного беспорядка. Дерек пару секунд принюхивается, как всегда делает, когда в первый раз за какое-то время видит Стайлза, и нахмуривает брови, чувствуя в запахе Стайлза что-то не правильное.

— Ты сегодня поранился?

Стайлз секунду выглядит озадаченным, прежде чем улыбается и пожимает плечами.

— Технически, но..., — прерывается он, когда его взгляд наконец фокусируется на том, что за телом и головой Дерека, что случилось со спальней. Он отодвигает Дерека со своего пути, игнорируя протесты Дерека, и заходит в комнату.

—  Не может. Блядь. Быть.

— Эм..., — он начинает теребить свои пальцы, чего в жизни не делал, наблюдая как взгляд Стайлза проходится по идиотской гирлянде из сердечек, крошечному столику посередине комнаты, еще горячим коробочкам с едой, свечам, розам. Он смотрит на то, как выглядит лицо Стайлза в неярком свете световой гирлянды и… внезапно отчетливо понимает, почему приглушенный свет считается _романтичным_. Его лицо в полу-тени выглядит невероятно, его глаза блестят, а его черты подчеркнуты _именно_ так, как нужно. —  Не. _Может_. Быть, — он с нечитаемым лицом оборачивается к Дереку и пялится. —  Это шутка.

— Эм… тебе..., — Дерек неловко показывает на всю комнату, —  нравится?

Мгновение Стайлз еще раз оглядывает комнату, делая небольшой круг, прежде чем на его лице расцветает самая огромная улыбка, какую Дерек видел на его лице.

—  Нравится, идиот? —  из его горла вырывается смешок. —  Я в восторге! Ты все это сделал?

— Ага, — Дерек кивает, делая шаг к нему, и нервно трет заднюю часть шеи.

—  Ты, —  палец Стайлза упирается в грудь Дерека, —  поехал и купил все это.

Дерек опять кивает.

— Ты повесил гирлянды их бумажных сердечек на свои стены.

Еще один кивок, и затем Стайлз нюхает воздух.

— Что это… это, блин, запах ванили?

Альфа чешет свою шею.

— Эм… _Шелковые Простыни_?

Стайлз начинает смеяться. В уголках его глаз собираются морщинки, он нагибается и обхватывает руками свой живот, словно ему трудно дышать, и _хохочет_ так, что все тело трясется. Дерек же просто стоит и наблюдает за ним, сбитый нахрен с толку, моргая и снова обдумывая свое решение не выпрыгивать из гребанного окна.

Стайлз разгибается, его смех сходит на нет, и он, должно быть, замечает что-то на лице Дерека. Что-то вроде насупленности или разочарованной изогнутости его бровей, потому что он бросается к Дереку и обхватывает его лицо своими длинными, мягкими пальцами.

— Нет нет нет, я не насмехаюсь над тобой, шшш, это не..., —  он снова начинает смеяться, затем качает головой и пытается успокоиться. — Я _не_ смеюсь над тобой. Мне безумно нравится, — он чмокает Дерека в губы, проводит пальцами по его шее и улыбается, отстраняясь. —  Мне нравится, и я люблю тебя. Я просто… ты ездил в _Wal Mart…_

Дерек закатывает глаза и думает о том, чтобы выбросить _Стайлза_ в окно.

— Стайлз.

— Прости! —  он снова целует Дерека, на этот раз сильнее, и такое извинение лучше, чем слова. —  Хмуроволк сделал это все для _меня_?

Дерек сглатывает, смотрит прямо в яркие глаза Стайлза и улыбается.

—  Да. Я… я знал, что ты хотел хороший День святого Валентина, так что…

Омега снова лыбится и запутывает свои пальцы в коротких волосах у Дерека на загривке.

— Так ты понял мои намеки, да?

 _Намеки_? Да это были гребанные сигнальные вспышки – ослепляющие, и громкие, и прямо в лицо Дереку. Но это день Стайлза, так что Дерек не хочет быть козлом и просто кивает.

Несколько секунд Стайлз просто стоит, нежно водя по задней части шеи Дерека, глупо ему улыбаясь, словно он никогда в жизни не был счастливее, и Дерек искренне может сказать, что это чувство абсолютно взаимно.

Желание доставить удовольствие и сделать Стайлза счастливым, наверное, в Дереке одно из сильнейших – даже сильнее, чем желание затрахать его до беспамятства в любое время дня, и это правда говорит о чем-то. Это жгучее, непреодолимое желание дать ему все, что он хочет, все, что что ему нужно, все, что ему _не_ нужно, большую часть времени зудит у него на задворках. Потому что он всегда думает, что не справляется. Он всегда думает, что подводит Стайлза, что ему было бы лучше с кем-то другим. Дурацкое самоуничижение Дерека, его разочарованность в мире в целом, в купе с удивительной способностью Стайлза _всегда_ доставлять удовольствие Дереку, что бы он ни делал, – все это заставляет его так думать.

Но вот на этот раз. На его лице это глупое мечтательное выражение, и он так крепко прижимается к Дереку, словно он счастлив настолько, что боится, что у него это отберут.

На этот раз Дерек знает, что сделал все правильно.

Через несколько минут Стайлз проводит руками по плечам Дерека, поднимает брови и говорит:

— Я чувствую запах еды.

— Точно, — Дерек приобнимает Стайлза за талию и притягивает его к своему боку, чтобы указать на еду, стоящую на комоде/столике рядом с горящими свечами. Он наклоняется и снимает с одного из контейнеров крышку, выпуская густой аромат пасты. —  Я взял спагетти с фрикадельками, потому что в нем красный соус, и я подумал… знаешь. _Красный_. 

Стайлз делает шаг вперед, с интересом заглядывает в контейнер, и из его горла вырывается смешок.

— Конечно, _красный_. Мне нравится, альфа.

Дерек против воли широко улыбается: Стайлз очень редко называет Дерека «альфой», по большей части потому что, знаете… Стайлз. Обычно, он делает это только перед родителями Дерека или перед своим отцом, и то только потому, что знает, что должен.

Но вот сейчас. Сейчас это только для него.

Посреди поедания спагетти, Стайлз щурится на что-то за Дереком, наклоняет голову набок и спрашивает:

—  А это еще что такое?

Дерек оборачивается, видит квадрат из оберточной бумаги, прилепленный на стене, чтобы прикрыть дыру, и краснеет.

— Это… украшение.

Квадрат из оберточной бумаге на стене как _украшение_. Дерек может быть хоть сто раз абсолютным профаном во всякого рода творчестве, но Стайлз ни за что искренне не поверит, что Дерек считает _красный квадрат_ двенадцать на двенадцать, прикрепленный на стену, хорошим дополнением к романтической атмосфере комнаты.

Как и следовало ожидать, Стайлз проглатывает лапшу и ухмыляется.

— Ты пробил в стене дыру, потому что волновался.

Дерек ничего не говорит. Он просто фокусируется на своей тарелке спагетти, накручивая лапшу на вилку, как Стайлз его научил, с горящим лицом.

Стайлз мягко пихает ногу Дерека и смеется:

— Ты такой _лузер_.

— Ты один раз случайно выплюнул свою жвачку на стеклянную витрину с кольцами за сотни штук баксов каждое, пытаясь надуть пузырь, и ты называешь _меня_ лузером.

— _Ты_ один раз сжег _суп_ , — куриный со звездочками, любимый суп Стайлза. Это была последняя кастрюля в доме Стайлза, и он никогда ему нахрен этого не забудет.

— Тебя стошнило в кусты на дне рождения Лидии Мартин, и ты случайно попал на ее кота и…

Стайлз резко вздыхает.

— Ты клялся _никогда об этом не вспоминать_.

Дерек купил красные бархатные кексы в кондитерской неподалеку, подумав, опять же, _красное_ , и Стайлз снова смеется, берет кекс и слизывает глазурь с пальцев. Дерек не любитель кексов, особенно с глазурью (слишком приторно сладко), так что он просто сидит и слушает, как Стайлз с набитым ртом говорит о том, что думает обновить краску на джипе, потому что она начинает отваливаться (по мнению Дерека, весь джип как таковой начинает разваливаться, часть за частью).

Все это время Дерек думает о подарке и открытке, стоящих у его ног, под краем скатерти, где Стайлз не может увидеть, и он опять начинает нервничать. Он не то чтобы… _купил_ что-то Стайлзу. Потому что, как он говорил, он решил, что после потока бессмысленных подарков Стайлз не очень бы это оценил, и он знает, что прав на этот счет. Он достаточно хорошо знает Стайлза, чтобы быть уверенным, что материальная сторона вещей интересует его не так сильно, как остальное.

Он _знает_ это. Но, внезапно, он думает, что это глупо.

Посреди того, как Стайлз делится тем, что Скотт продолжает рассказывать ему о своем времяпрепровождении с Эллисон, и его это не особо радует, он вдруг останавливается и странно смотрит на Дерека.

—  Ты трясешь весь стол.

Дерек только тогда понимает, что тряс ногой прямо у края комода, и замирает.

— Извини, что я тащу тебя за собой во всю эту тему об Эллисон и Скотте, потому что, если я не хочу этого представлять, то _ты_ уж точно не хочешь… Я хочу сказать, не то что Скотт или Эллисон мне неприятны, но они мои друзья и… У друзей должны быть границы, так? Я просто думаю…

Дерек тянется под стол, берет подарок, а затем, толкая его по столу, кладет его рядом с пустой тарелкой Стайлза, брови которого поднялись к самой линии волос.

— Мне? — как будто имя Стайлза, написанное размашистым почерком Дерека на конверте с открыткой, – недостаточный показатель. Дерек качает головой вперед-назад, показывая Стайлзу его взять.

Он наблюдает, накрыв рот рукой и снова тряся ногой, как Стайлз берет в руки конверт и вынимает из него открытку.

Секунду он просто на нее смотрит, читая то, что написано на обложке, и, в отличие от Дерека, он не закатывает глаза и не сжимает от раздражения челюсть. Он просто сидит и читает, его взгляд бегает туда-сюда, прежде чем он открывает ее и читает то, что Дерек написал внутри.

Вместо того, чтобы заулыбаться, как сначала предположил Дерек, или чтобы улыбнуться и сказать «aww, как миило», как Дерек предположил потом, Стайлз просто поднимает взгляд и мгновение смотрит на него, с выражением, которое можно описать только как _изучающее_. Его взгляд бегает по лицу Дерека, словно он пытается там что-то найти, или будто он хочет как можно точнее запомнить его, полностью зафиксировать весь этот момент в своей памяти.

Без какого-либо предупреждения, он тянется через столик, неспешно обхватывает его лицо пальцами и притягивает для поцелуя. Этот поцелуй не такой, как в их обычные вечера: он медленный, нежный, влажный и неаккуратный. Дерек позволяет себе утонуть в нем, смакуя то, каков Стайлз на вкус, когда _так_ счастлив.

Когда он отстраняется, он не улыбается, и когда он заговаривает, его голос хрипит.

—  С каких пор ты такой сентиментальный, Хмуроволк?

Альфа пожимает плечами и искренне отвечает:

—  С тех пор, как ты со мной. Открывай свой подарок.

Стайлз снова опускает взгляд на маленькую коробочку рядом с открыткой, опять улыбается, беря ее в руки и со стуком потряхивая.

— Это украшение?

— Да. Бриллиантовая подвеска.

— О, Дерек! Не стоило! — фыркает Стайлз, срывая обертку и обнаруживая простую белую коробочку, и у Дерека опять появляется _желание выпрыгнуть в окно_.  Может он на самом деле должен был купить Стайлзу бриллиантовую подвеску или просто _что угодно_ , потому что его подарок ему вдруг кажется таким простым и идиотским, но уже слишком поздно, потому что Стайлз уже снимает крышку и смотрит на то, что лежит на кучке папирусной бумаги.

Стайлз двумя пальцами поддевает кольцо, кладет на другую ладонь и пялится.

— Это..., —  начинает он, прежде чем встретиться с Дереком взглядом, — это…?

Дерек кивает. Он тянется к ладони Стайлза, чтобы ткнуть пальцем на оба ключа на кольце.

— Мой дом, — а затем, — моя спальня. Я хотел, чтобы ты знал… что мое – твое, Стайлз. Ты можешь приходить, когда захочешь. Я бы этого хотел.

Стайлз еще немного держит ключи на ладони, изумленно глядя на них, а затем на его лице появляется широкая улыбка.

— Это значит _«приходи и занимайся со мной сексом, когда захочешь»_? —  шутит он, выуживая свои ключи из кармана и прикрепляя ключи Дерека к остальным, секунду бренча ими, словно чтобы привыкнуть к звуку.

Дерек действительно думал о сексе. Конечно же думал. Он о нем думает, наверное, восемьдесят процентов времени, когда он со Стайлзом, и даже это, скорее всего, будет небольшим приуменьшением. Но настоящая причина, и Стайлз прекрасно об этом знает, – это то, что Дерек хочет, чтобы он был _с ним_ , был здесь, так часто и долго, чтобы его запахом пропитались полы, хлопок его простыней, краска на стенах. Чтобы никто не мог определить, когда Стайлз здесь и когда его нет, чтобы это были Дерек и Стайлз, а не только Дерек.

Это черта альфы. Стайлз это понимает.

Стайлз засовывает ключи обратно в карман, наклоняет голову и говорит:

— Хочешь увидеть, что я тебе приготовил?

Дерек на секунду подвисает. Он не ожидал получить от Стайлза что-то, помимо его присутствия и секса – он никогда ничего не ждет от Стайлза, и он более чем счастлив просто существовать рядом с ним. У Стайлза есть эта убийственная привычка всегда давать Дереку немного больше, чем он заслужил или чем ему нужно, словно ему нравится удивлять Дерека и все время его превосходить.

А еще, у Стайлза с собой нет ни коробки, ни открытки, и в его карманах ничего нет.

— Ладно, —  наконец говорит он, после того как немного слишком долго и слишком пристально пялился на Стайлза.

Стайлз полностью облокачивается на свой стул и немного отталкивается от стола, чтобы между ним и столиком было больше места. Он совсем чуть-чуть отрывает бедра от стула и приподнимает край своей футболки на боку, чтобы показать…

Триксель. Почти такого же размера, как между лопатками у Дерека, может, чуть меньше, набитый черными чернилами на правой части его живота, параллельно с пупком, прямо там, где бедро переходит во все остальное.

Дерек секунду просто смотрит, открывая и закрывая рот, а потом поднимает взгляд и смотрит на Стайлза: у него такой самодовольный вид, словно он точно знает, что это делает с Дереком, без тени сомнения.

Как будто он нахрен _знает_ и знал все это время, что что бы Дерек ни сделал, ничто не смогло бы это переплюнуть. Даже если бы Дерек договорился, чтобы Юэн МакГрегор или Натали Портман приехали в Бикон Хилз и встретились со Стайлзом, даже если бы Дерек вернул весь его джип к былому великолепию, даже если бы Дерек вручил Стайлзу десять миллионов долларов наличкой и сказал пойти в разнос… _ничто_ никогда не смогло бы обойти эту татуировку.

Как для альфы, главное желание Дерека – пометить свою территорию. Со Стайлзом, не желающим, как омега, признаваться чей-либо _территорией_ или _собственностью_ , Дерек обычно просто окутывает пару своим запахом, трогает его чуть дольше необходимого, рычит на всех, кто слишком долго на него смотрит, – всякое такое. Стайлз в ответ на это закатывает глаза, отталкивает от себя руки Дерека и говорит что-то вроде: _«Никто меня не съест, серьезно, Дерек»._

И Стайлз точно знает, что именно он этим сделал. Он поставил метку принадлежности Дереку и никому другому, – это все равно, что поставить гребанный штихкод или печать.

Все равно, что если Стайлз бы встал на колени и назвал Дерека _хозяином_. Ради, блядь, бога, Стайлз _альфой_ -то Дерека почти не называет, но он просто игнорирует всю систему и ставит на себе отметку как чертова _собственность_ Дерека. Как будто это пустяк.

— Где ты.., — начинает Дерек едва слышно. Стайлз лыбится, проводя пальцами по чернилам на коже.

— Я попросил Эрику ее сделать. Ты знал, что она умеет? Было _пиздец_ как больно, клянусь, я в какой-то момент чуть не вырубился. Эллисон и Скотту пришлось меня держать, и…

Дерек обрывает Стайлза, буквально бросаясь через всю комнату, почти сшибая Стайлза со стула и получая удивленный возглас от своей омеги; он хватает бедра Стайлза, опускается перед ним, меж его разведенных ног, и языком проводит широкую линию по всей длине татуировки, чувствуя на языке остатки боли и крови.

Стайлз над ним довольно вздыхает и говорит:

— Это значит, тебе понравилось?

Дерек смотрит на него сквозь ресницы, пытаясь вложить все свои эмоции в один взгляд, но понимает, что он в этом не очень, поэтому просто выдыхает хриплое _«Стайлз»…_ прежде чем расстегнуть ремень Стайлза и стянуть джинсы и боксеры с его тела одним резким движением.

— Сними футболку, — говорит Дерек, средним пальцем прослеживая линии трикселя и глядя, как Стайлз без колебаний делает, что ему сказано, отбрасывая свою одежду куда-то в сторону, а потом снова смотрит на Дерека меж его ног. — Не могу поверить, что ты это сделал.

Стайлз, улыбаясь, проводит рукой сквозь волосы Дерека.

— Я хотел, чтобы _ты_ знал, — он наклоняется вперед, за волосы оттягивая голову Дерека набок, и мурчит альфе в ухо, — что я _твой_.

Это… абсолютно нахрен последняя капля. То, как Стайлз это продумал, сколько времени и сил ему, должно быть, потребовалось, чтобы почувствовать себя комфортно с идеей сказать Дереку такое – это все просто ломает его к чертям, и любые отголоски контроля, которые у него были, просто вылетают в долбанное окно.

Он сильнее хватает Стайлза за бедра, выбивает из-под него стул и переворачивает омегу так, чтобы он оказался перед ним на четвереньках.

— Боже, — выдыхает Стайлз, когда Дерек начинает выбираться из собственных штанов, — тебе реально охренеть это нравится, да?

— Ты знал, что мне понравится, — отвечает Дерек, без преамбулы подготавливая Стайлза. — Ты, блядь, _знал_ , Стайлз.

Стайлз смеется, оборачиваясь на Дерека через плечо, и нагло на него смотрит с расширенными зрачками. И это внезапно напоминает Дереку кое-о-чем. Не важно, какую тату Стайлз набил на своей коже, не важно, называет ли он Дерека только его властным титулом _альфы,_ не важно, что он позволяет Дереку таскать его на руках и трахать, как ему нравится – власть никогда не принадлежала Дереку. По крайней мере, не полностью.

Стайлз сделал эту татуировку, потому что знал, как она подействует на Дерека. Он назвал Дерека альфой, потому что знал, как Дерек отреагирует. Он знает, что все, что он делает, имеет влияние на Дерека в самом охуительно болезненно-сексуальном смысле; что Стайлз мог бы просто щелкнуть пальцами, и Дерек бы в лепешку разбился, чтобы сделать все, что он пожелает.

Дерек может трахнуть Стайлза так, как хочет, только потому, что Стайлз _ему позволяет_.

И что-то в этом, что-то в том, как Стайлз неощутимо и мягко влияет на Дерека, как он оборачивается и смотрит прямо на Дерека, даже не вздрагивая, когда альфа толкается в него, пока не входит во всю длину…

Это совершенно _непреодолимо_ для него.

Трахая его так, на полу своей спальни, пока он стонет в ковер, когда его кожа освещена лишь тусклым светом от этой дурацкой световой гирлянды с оттенком красного от бумажных гирлянд из сердечек, Дерек не может не думать, что это буквально то, для чего он был создан.

Они со Стайлзом созданы друг для друга. И, да, ладно, это звучит как то, что могло бы быть написано на одной из этих дурацких открыток ко Дню святого Валентина, которые Дерек так охренительно ненавидит, но, возможно, Дерек начинает понимать, почему эти открытки и эти глупые фразочки вообще существуют. 

В конце концов ты встречаешь кого-то, кто заставляет даже самые банальные, глупые, самые отвратительно милые вещи казаться гребанными произведениями искусства какого-то треклятого гения. Дерек теперь _понимает это дерьмо_.

И если вот такая хрень ожидает его на каждый День святого Валентина до скончания времен, тогда, может быть, День святого Валентина не так уж и плох.

**Author's Note:**

> Если кому-то интересно: открытка, которую Дерек выбрал для Стайлза [вот тут](http://images4.fanpop.com/image/photos/22100000/Tylor-Swift-Birthday-Greeting-Valentine-s-Day-Cards-taylor-swift-22168069-574-750.jpg).


End file.
